Worth The Wait
by anxofdoom
Summary: Austin Moon is the world's biggest superstar, but he's not content. There's something missing - or rather, someone. Hint: It has two legs, mid-length brown hair and goes by the name Ally Dawson. One-shot.


Love (/ləv/)  
Noun:  
An intense feeling of deep affection: "their love for their country."  
Verb:  
Feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to (someone): "do you love me?"

I never quite understood the true meaning of "love." The dictionary may be able to put it into words but that's all they are. Words.

I was once in love. At least, I thought I was in love. I remembered her name clear as day: Ally Dawson. We grew up together as next door neighbors and we quickly became best friends. She stuck with me through thick and thin. When a bully threw my crayons on the ground and crushed all of them, Ally stood up for me. The bully later became a good friend of ours - Trish de la Rosa. When I wanted to be a singer, Ally volunteered to work with me and help me achieve success. Without her, I wouldn't be where I am today.

Thirty minutes to show-time. Breathe, Austin, breathe.

This was my daily pre-show ritual - thinking about Ally, deep contemplation and reminiscing all the good times I had with Ally. I don't know why I even bothered thinking of her all the time though, when I was clearly not on her mind 24/7.

Madison Square Garden. It was THE music venue - you know you've truly made it when you've performed at this prestigious venue in New York.

Ally and I had dreamt of Madison Square Garden since we even knew what it was. We promised to make it here someday. Together. And yet here I am, alone. Without Ally.

It's funny how one of my biggest hits, "Can't Make It Without You", was about not being able to make it without Ally. It was the only song I had written all by myself and it was only possible because all the words were genuine and sincere, coming straight from the bottom of my heart.

Well, I made it without you, Ally Dawson. In your face, sucka!

Barely.

After my first single "Double Take" went viral, record labels and big-name talent scouts begged me to move out to Los Angeles and take up singing and performing as a full-time career. Record companies fought over me. Everyone wanted me to take up those offers and pursue my dream. Even my parents were 100% supportive. But I didn't because I wanted to stay in Miami for one sole reason: Ally Dawson.

After she made it clear that she didn't feel the same way about me, I finally took up those offers and within a week, my butt was on a first-class seat on a plane from Miami to Los Angeles. I met many of my favorite celebrities and it was so surreal. It was the life I had always dreamt of.

Not.

Because I always envisioned ALLY by my side, sharing the amazing new experiences with me. I thought we were one and the same.

Twenty minutes to show-time.

It has been 4 years since I left Miami. It's my 21st birthday and I'm going to have the best night of my life without that she-devil. Yeah, I'll show her that I don't need her in my life.

* * *

I assumed my position center-stage, and stared at the crowd. Thousands of people were gathered here tonight, to watch me perform. To watch me make history.

This is insane.

The night carried on as I belted out my crappy songs to the best of my abilities. My songs were nice and pleasing to the ears, but they were soulless and meaningless. Sure, they were written by professional songwriters, but they were more like song-writing machines. There wasn't any heart or feeling in them.

Ally's songs were, are and will always be the best.

"Thank you Madison Square Garden!" I yelled to the crowd. I fixed the microphone back onto the mic stand and spread my arms wide as I felt the energy of the crowd. I memorized this moment. The cool October breeze of New York City, the screaming fans, my name being chanted over and over again, performing to 18,000 people…

It was such an amazing feeling. I only wished Ally was here with me.

"This last song is a ballad that I wrote. It's the first song I ever wrote all by myself and I serenaded a girl with it on my 17th birthday," I introduced. This song was very special to me, especially tonight. It was the 4th anniversary of Ally's rejection and 1461 days later, it still hurt like a needle stuck up my butt.

I closed my eyes and let the words flow out of my mouth as I sang alone on stage. Just my guitar and me.

"I think about you, every moment every day of my life, I think about you all the time, it's true," I concluded the first chorus. I felt my cheeks heat up and droplets of liquids were oozing out of my eyes. Tears.

I stopped for a few seconds to wipe my tears off my face. I couldn't sing now, not when I was all choked up over Ally Dawson.

The crowd excited as fans whipped out their cameras, took a photo of my crying face and probably tweeted it or posted it up on Instagram with the caption "OMG, Austin Moon's crying!" I could see tomorrow's headlines: 'Austin Moon The Crybaby.'

I strummed the guitar again after what seemed like forever and carried on with the second verse. Before I could start singing though, a female voice sang the verse. I could recognize that voice anywhere. I haven't heart that beautiful voice in years.

I turned around and I saw Ally Dawson, right in the flesh. She was standing at the side of the stage and staring at me as she sang. All I wanted to do right there and then was to hug her, kiss her, and ask her a bazillion questions but you know what they say... The show must go on.

I harmonized with her and improvised as the song progressed, acting as if this segment of the show was planned all along.

What was she doing here?

Why did she only look for me now and not before?

Why did she look so damn beautiful?

Did she love me?

Why did she sing with me?

So many questions were running through my head. I had one last song before the end of my concert though.

Just one more song, Austin. Last song. 144 seconds until you can meet Ally again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Ally Dawson!" I said after our song ended. I linked my hands with hers and held them up high.

Warmth immediately coursed through my nerves like wildfire, setting my body on fire. I've missed this feeling.

"I'll explain later," she whispered before hurrying off the stage. I stared at her beautiful figure as she retreated backstage.

That performance… it was so special. When we sang together, I was truly myself again, which I haven't been in 4 years. I felt like I could do anything.

I performed the last song, "Double Take". That was the song that gave me my claim to fame. Ally wrote that song. I gave my best in that performance and ended the night with a bang.

Madison Square Garden – conquered.

* * *

I ran off the stage the very second "Double Take" ended and started looking everywhere for Ally. I found her sitting on the couch in my dressing room, strumming on my acoustic guitar. When she noticed my presence, she turned around and smiled at me. She stood up and walked over to me.

"Austin, are you still mad about me turning you down?" she asked guiltily.

I shook my head, because it was the truth. I wasn't mad at Ally anymore. Over these years, I've realized that it was my fault. I wasn't a nice enough guy for Ally to like. I wasn't boyfriend material. I flirted openly with girls and dated anything with boobs. I was a terrible person but I only did it to make Ally jealous. Which, obviously, backfired on me.

"Austin," she whispered as she linked our hands together again. "I loved you back then and I still love you now."

"No you don't!" I protested. "I spent three months writing that song and you turned me down. You obviously never loved me." My voice softened into a whisper and I felt tears threatening to leak out of my eyes.

"I did. I absolutely loved that song and I loved you – would I be standing here now, telling you that I did, if I didn't?"

"Then why did you turn me down?"

"I was offered a scholarship at MUNY (Music University of New York). I was going to move from Miami to New York, away from you, away from Dez and away from Trish. I wasn't going to tell you guys until about a month before I left. When you told me you loved me, I was leaving in two months. I didn't want to make you all happy just to tell you that I was leaving for four years. I didn't want to feel happy and then leave you and feel depressed all of a sudden. So I decided to take the hard path and turn you down."

Whoa.

"So what brings you here tonight? Why didn't you come earlier?" I asked her curiously.

"I had to keep myself focused on my studies, I was afraid that if I met up with you before I graduated, I was going to want to stay with you and I would've had to give up my scholarship – which I'm legally not allowed to do."

That made sense.

"So you've graduated?" I asked. Wow. We're old.

She nodded her head eagerly. "Double Bachelor's degree in Music Industry studies and Music Composition, baby!" she announced excitedly, holding up her index and pinky finger and pumped her hand into the air. I laughed at her cuteness. Boy, I've missed Ally so, so much.

"I love you too," I whispered in a more serious tone. I leaned in and lightly touched her lips with mine. She almost immediately kissed back. We didn't rush into anything, we took our own sweet time to express our love for each other. I wrapped my arms around her small frame and she tangled her hands in my floppy blonde hair. I know I stank (hey, I just performed for 90 minutes!) but she didn't seem to mind my manly stench.

My first kiss with Ally Dawson was the best kiss I've ever had and to know that she was finally my girlfriend and I got to kiss her like that all the time was the best feeling ever.

Remember when I said that I didn't understand what love and all that crap meant? Well, I take all of that back. I didn't just understand what love was now. I _felt_ it. I _lived_ it. And I loved it. It was the best feeling in the world.

This moment was definitely worth the wait.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Here's another one-shot, I hope you liked it! If you liked 'Worth The Wait', be sure to check out my on-going multi-chapter story 'The To-Do List'! Thank you for reading and please feel free to comment on/criticize/let me know what you think of this story!


End file.
